


Echoes

by Scarlett_Ledger



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Cross-Posted on Mibba.com, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Purely random self indulgence because work was crappy this weekend, Self-Indulgent, Well there's a little bit of a plot if you squint but not by much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Ledger/pseuds/Scarlett_Ledger
Summary: After the stadium tour, Till takes a much needed vacation.





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone famous or recognizable. I do own the plot and original characters. This is a work of pure fiction. Please do not steal what I do own. Thank you.

Peels of laughter and giggles echoed throughout the woods as she weaved between the trees, occasionally tossing glances over her shoulder to make sure he was still chasing after her. The pair had been making a circle around their cabin for the last ten minutes. 

It all started this morning while packing up for their month long vacation. A few lingering touches here and some teasing grabs there. This resulted in sly grins, amused chuckles and promises for later. Well, it was later. Much later in fact. The drive from their apartment to the wooded countryside had been a long one that called for a nap after unpacking. Now the sun was setting and it was play time. 

"Are you sure you can keep up?" Tessa taunted. 

"Just you wait," Till laughed. "Soon it will be you who isn't able to keep up."

She laughed and quickly dodged between trees in a zig zag to throw him off. The immediate curses were worth it. 

It was a good thing they didn't have neighbors for two to three miles in all directions or this would look really weird. Though they'd probably be used to it by now considering similar situation to this happen every time the couple come out to the cabin. There was something about the fresh air that made them more handsy. 

Rounding on the cabin, Tessa cast a glance back to check on Till, only to find he'd disappeared. She resisted the urge to skid to a stop and go look for him. It was strange for him to stop for a breather considering half the time she had a hard time keeping up with him. Deciding to just wait for him in their bed, she pressed on. 

That didn't go to plan. As soon as she reached the clearing of trees in front of the porch, her momentum was stopped by rough hands carefully grabbing her waist and swinging her up and over a shoulder. She squealed out in surprise while a loud, delighted laugh instantly met her ears. 

"Till!" 

He continued to laugh as he strode up the porch steps. "I told you I would catch you." 

"I thought you took a breather," Tessa pouted. 

"I am not that old yet." 

She smirked and bit back a sarcastic retort about their age difference. Instead she kept focus on his back as he trudged through the cabin. If her focus shifted to anything that moved she'd probably throw up. And that wasn't very romantic. Or pleasant for that matter. 

"So, what are you going to do to me?" 

Till chuckled and carried her into the bedroom just to toss her onto the bed. "How would you like to go fishing?" 

She fixed him with a pointed glare. "Don't even start." 

"No, no. We'll get dressed in wading boots, walk down to the water, catch a few fish, cook dinner and cuddle up by the fire," he stated with a smirk, knowing full well that wasn't going to happen. At least not tonight. Honestly they would probably end up doing that tomorrow. But he couldn't help but tease her a bit. It was far too fun getting her all riled up. 

"Till Lindemann, don't you dare! You have teased and torture me enough for today. Now you are going to fuck me into this mattress or so help me I'll-" his laughter cut her off. 

"And I will continue to tease and torture you for the night. Now take off those pretty little clothes and lay back for me." 

Tessa immediately began pulling off her shirt. Looks like that stadium tour dry spell was finally coming to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I feel like it's super random and doesn't really have a plot but oddly enough but it made me feel better to write. And I actually like how it turned out.


End file.
